TWD Season 1 Playoffs
Alright, it's time for created Season 1 Tournaments. Created by inyo121277 Please don't edit this, OK? It's no use, i still can recreate it by Copy-Paste old trick. *DEXTERAS WRESTLERS : *Pete Hipmaster *Mini Man *Max Overload *Headmaster Bill *SINISTRAS WRESTLERS : *The PanTher *Hoosenine *Bucks Gazillion *Infernal Quarter Final Results MATCHES : *Quarterfinal 1 : Pete Hipmaster (DEX) vs Hoosenine (SIN) The Quarterfinal starts with a massive battle between the Wild Brutal Mammoth Wrestler, Hossenine against the always Fast and stylish modern dancer, Pete Hipmaster. Hoosenine gets the attack in the Round 1, but Pete dodges them all and Doesn't seem to be tired at all and returned the fire in the second round with combo of Hip-Hop move attacks.In the next round, Bucks tries to cheat by shooting some glue on Pete.But his plan backfired an lets the Brutal Wrestler lost when Pete effortlessly dodge it and landed on Hoosenine, vulnerable to finishing pin. *Quarterfinal 2 : The PanTher (SIN) vs Headmaster Bill (DEX) The PanTher hits fast and hard in the round 1, He also cheats by throwing some School Inventory at Bill, gaining an early advantage and almost make Bill down. In the next round, Bill finally counters with some big hits and uses the Rules Maker. But The PanTher survive narrowly. In the final round, Bill tries to use his Rules Punishment, but it's interupted by Cheeko Rojo spraying a Water at him, and The PanTher wins the fight with the Twister Tundra Alley! *Quarterfinal 3 : Bucks Gazillion (SIN) vs Mini Man (DEX) It's a epic match in the quarterfinals when the Successful Dexteras recruit faces against Bucks, the rich cheater. Mini Man dominates through Bucks in the first round, and even pummeled Steve when he about tries to hit Mini Man with a baton. Mini Man managed to retain his edge until Round 2, but Bucks cheat by making Steve throws chair at Mini Man and hits him back. In the round 3, Mini Man was about to Finish him with the Shooting Star, but Bucks Cheat again by blowing Mini Man by a Giant fan and stunned him, makes Mini Man lost his match. *Quarterfinal 4 : Max Overload (DEX) vs Infernal (SIN) Max is in a trouble when the Demonfire Sinistra, Infernal clobbered him through the round 1 and uses his Hellfire Strike and almost send Max out cold, Max delivers a comeback hit in Round 2 with super electric overloaded gloves, stunning Infernal with it. Infernal tries his new and deadly move, The Green Fire Demon, but Max repels it by Stunning him with a stun gun and finally finished him with the Overload Blitz Mach! \ SEMIFINAL MATCHES : *Semifinal Match 1 : Pete Hipmaster (DEX) vs Bucks Gazillion (SIN) - Rematch It's a match between an Ex-Sinistras Hip-Hop Prince against The Money-Maker schemer of Sinistras when Pete faces Bucks Gazillion, In the Round 1, Pete quickly dominates Bucks with many Hip-Hop freestyle move. Bucks countered with Bought Out, only to be dodged easily. In the next round, Bucks bribed the Ref with $10000 to get many thugs beat Pete, but foils when Pete makes a short work on them. In the final round, Bucks tries to Bought out Pete's move again, but his plans failed once more when Pete teaches him his Original and Unboughtable Move, MidNight Prom! *Semifinal Match 2 : The PanTher (SIN) vs Max Overload (DEX) A match of Brutality versus Calculation is on when the Lord of Sparks, Max Overload faces the The panther lord, The PanTher. Max managed to dodges many of The PanTher's attacks. He even managed to use his signature move, Spark Slammer. But even with his electro cage and Spark Power, nothing can save Max from losing when The PanTher uses The Twister Tundra Alley! *Final Match : Pete Hipmaster (DEX) vs The PanTher (SIN) The TWF's fate is once again on Balance when the Evil Tundra Emperor The PanTher matched with The big star of dancer, Pete Hipmaster. Pete gets an rough edge by using one of his new brand moves, although PanTher managed to dodge most of them. Both wrestlers comes to a stalemate. but again, Bucks cheats by using a stun ray gun and leaves Pete to get pummeled. When it all seems over in the round 3 as Pete is down and ready to get pinned, The Dexteras' cheers vowed him to stand up again once more after barely dodged the pin. Bucks tries to fire it again, but Pinky managed to sabotages Bucks' Ray gun and accidentally fired on him and Steve. Both Wrestler looks exhausted but the Dexteras' cheer is granting Pete the energy to use his new Deadly move, The 7-Star Naturon Climax and gets the win for the Dexteras and the TWF! Winner of the Created Season 1 : Pete Hipmaster.